New Love
by Writerchick101
Summary: Lily likes Jackson. And Oliver may like her. But what about Miley? R&R please! No flames! oh yea im not good in summarys so please read its really cool.
1. Telling the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley or any characters! I would love to but nope. I do own any new characters in the story.

Lily's POV

I woke up around 9:36 it was a Saturday and Miley wanted me to go over her house. This chick was driving me crazy; she insisted that I would tell her who I liked. Of course I was planning on telling her sooner or later, when it was the right time. Apparently it was the time, either tell her or go crazy. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs; I could smell my Grammy's delicious crêpes. My parents where at work and my grandma came to visit all the way from NYC.

"Hello precious." She said at she set my plate on the table. "Have some they are really good." "Thanks Grammy. How did you sleep?" I asked concerned she had tough night coming from NYC around 3 a.m. "Stop worrying your pretty little self. And go call the twins for breakfast, before it gets cold." Finishing her sentence I ran upstairs to their room.

"Guys wake up!" I started shouting. "Huh? What happened?" said Ashley in a sleepy voice. Mean while Monique my other sister slept like a baby. They weren't so young actually I was 15 and they where 14. It was weird. Anyways I told her to get up. As I left the room I heard her wake up her sister. And got up.

"Grams, today I'm going to Miley's house. Is that okay?" I asked. I wouldn't go if she said no. Actually I hoped she said no, so I wouldn't have to tell Miley! I swear she would freak! "Yea. Go ahead Lil, but hurry up and eat." She told me. I was hoping she said something else. I just nodded and ate up. After I ran to my room and got dressed in Bermuda shorts and a blue roxy tee. I grabbed my skate board and cell.

I ran and screamed "By Grams be back soon!" and closed the door.

On my way there I called Miley. "Lily in 5" I said before she could say hello. But she knew it was me. Then we both hung up. Miley ran to the door and opened it. "4, 3, 2, 1" she yelled. I rolled in and stopped, before I could get my skate board she grabbed me and ran to the couch.

"Woahh!" I screamed. "Ok spill! Who is the lucky guy?" As she said that her brother ran down and jumped on the couch. "Okay girl spill" Jackson imitated. Miley just stared at him probably thinking 'how weird is he'.

I chuckled softly. He was such a goof. But I finally said "Jackson get out of here!" "Fine be mean to me! I have better things to do" he said as he jumped of the couch and ran to the door. Miley looked at me I looked back, and then we turned to him. "What's important fool?" she said kind of laughing. Jackson something important? Yea right!

"Well I'll let you know I have a date today. So I'm leaving." He said as he walked out the door.

"Okay now that he left! Tell me!" she practically screamed in my ear. "Okay I like… Oliver?" I said confused. "You like Oliver?" Miley said in a sad tone. And I knew why she had liked Oliver for a long time. "No! I mean Oliver is right there!" I yelled how could she think I liked Oliver?

"Who likes Oliver" he said confused. "No one! God have you heard about knocking Lily almost told me who she liked and you just walked in!" she screamed. I swear this chick was going to go crazy! "Oh well after you guys finish come to the beach." He said and walked out.

"Okay tell me!" she yelled.

"I like… um Jackson!" I screamed! Wow I told her.

"Huh?" she said all confused.

"Yea but don't tell him!" I begged her.

"Okay" she told me in an assuring way.

Oliver walked back in and knocked. "Come in Oliver!" she screamed. "Um I don't mean to interrupt but Jackson is out side hearing everything.

"What? Go ask him what did he hear?" I screamed. Jackson might find out I like him.

"Ok" he said as he left.

* * *

Out side.

"Um Jackson what did you hear?" he asked concerned. Jackson was sitting in a chair staring at the ocean with a smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh… um I think Lily likes me!" he said as kept on smiling.

Oliver started laughing and finally said, "Lily likes you? Yea right Jackson! Go daydream some where else!"

"I'm serious! Go ask her if you want." He said assuring him that it was true.

Then Oliver went into the house.

* * *

Oliver's POV

"You like Jackson!" I said. Actually screamed at her!

"He knows?" Lily said in tears. God I hate to see her like this. Actually it was the first time I have seen her like this.

"Oh lily!" Miley told her trying to cheer her up

"Lil I'm sorry! I shouldn't have screamed at you. I'm so-"before I could finish she ran out through the front door because Jackson was in the back sitting.

I looked at miley with a concerned face she had the same look. But then finally I said, "We have to follow her!"

"You go ahead I'll catch up I have to talk to Jackson." Then she ran outside. I ran to go find lily.

* * *

Out side. Jackson's POV

I was sitting there just thinking about her. Then Miley runs out side.

"Jackson look, you can't go treating lily differently I mean she didn't plan on telling you." She said all concerned.

"Look miles, I like lily. I never said anything because I didn't know if she liked me." I said. I never told anyone but I had always like lily.

"Huh?" She said confused. "Well I hope you know she just left crying he eyes off!"

"What? Are you serious? Oliver went to cheer her up right?"

"Yea Jackson. You and her should talk."

"Okay, yea later." I said I already knew what to do.

* * *

Lily's house. Lily's POV.

"Lily?" Oliver said concerned.

"Oliver!" I cried on his shoulder.

"Look Lily its all going to be A okay!" he said cheerfully. It made me feel better.

"This has been the only guy that basically I have ever liked! Oliver everyone thinks im either the goofy girl or the skater or just plain weird. Well Jackson he is goofy like me! Around him im just Lily!" I sobbed like I was a baby.

"Lily. Not everyone I don't think that." He said while he patted my back.

I looked up. Did Oliver Like me?

Wowwie! Does he? Please leave comments! (! And no flames. Its my first fan fic! But tell me what im doing wrong!

Toddles!


	2. Love

Oliver's POV

Lily looked up at me as she was going to ask me something.

"Oliver?" she said between sobs. God it was so bad seeing her like this.

"Shhhhh don't say anything," I told her very calmly.

"Oliver, um do you like me?" with that she looked down again.

I stood up nervously. How does she know, am I that obvious? Oh no!

"What? No lil ur my bud, my best friend." My voice was shaky.

"I know! I mean no boy has ever treated me like you. You're so nice and sweet. Oliver you're the best friend a girl could ask for!" she told me. This made me wonder why she didn't like me.

"Thanks lil." Then we just hugged.

The miley walked in with a weird expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Lily got up and ran to Miley and hugged her.

"Miley what did he say?" asked miley. God why does she care so much about him?

"He said that… he likes you to."

"What?" Me and lily said at the same time.

"He does? Really" she said as she started to jump up and down. He liked her? How could she like a guy like that? I mean he was nice guy and all but she could do so much better. Like maybe me. I hadn't said anything else so I think that what caused them to scream in my ear.

"Ouch! What was that for" I asked as I rubbed my ear.

"For being so space out!" lily said. God she was beautiful.

"Well guy's I have to go. Oliver coming with?" she asked me. I was going to go but I really wanted to stay with lily.

"I'll catch up."

Then Miles left.

"Lily, I need to talk to you." I told her.

"Sure. Let's go to the beach k?" she asked smiling.

"Okay"

At the beach. Lily's POV

We sat down on our beach towels and stayed quiet for about five minutes, but I finally said, "Oh yea Oliver what did you need to tell me?"

He looked at me straight in my eyes. He has so cute when he was nervous.

"Lily. There is no easy way to say this but I… I… I…. um… I like you. There I said it!" he said kind of loud.

"HUH? Oliver you like me? I asked.

"I better leave."

"No!" Then I hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"Oliver! You're my best friend! I don't think I could ever like you that way!"

"Great now I probably ruined our friendship!" he said sadly.

"No! Oliver no matter what you will always be my best friend." I told him.

"So…?" He said.

"Im going to Miles house you wanna come?" I asked I hoped so.

"Yea. I guess." He said.

We stood up and gathered out stuff. And walked to mileys house. The walk seemed long and very quiet.

Finally we got there and knocked.

"Come in." Jackson yelled.

We walked in I headed to the stairs but before I could get up.

"Lily!" Jackson yelled at me.

I tuned around and look at him.

"We need to talk" he said.

"umm okay" I said.

Oliver went up stairs and lily sat on the couch with Jackson.

"Lils I really like you. And I was wondering if you would go out with me?" He told me. I thought this day would never come.

"yea!"

Then we kissed, I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw oliver! What! I backed away and saw Jackson again. I told him I was going to go to mileys room. I ran upstairs.

Mileys room. Oliver POV.

"Hi guys!" she walked in. Her lipstick was smudged. They probably kissed.

"Hi" Me and miley said.

"So, tell! What did he say?" She screamed at me.

"he asked me out! And the we kissed." She jumped on the bed.

"Wow! U guys wanna go to the beach?" Miley asked.

"Okay" lily said.

Then we got up and walked down. On the way miley ran and lily walked behind with me.

"Oliver, why are you so quiet?" she asked me.

"I have nothing to say," good save oliver!

"How bout lils im happy for you?" she told me.

Wow how could she just say that. She knew I want happy! Hello I liked her!

"Sorry, I cant lie to my best friend." I said to her. I ran off next to miley. I put my hand around miley and she put her head on top of my shoulder. Wait a sec. Does Miley like me?

When will he find out miles like him? Well I'll update today at night or tomorrow.

Toddles


	3. The call

On the beach. Miles POV.

We were all sitting very quietly on the beach. I was sitting next to Oliver, so was lily. I was spaced out in my thoughts. Just looking at the beach and trying to remember that moment I had with Oliver. He just ran to me and put his hand around me. Of course I couldn't pass up the moment and put my head on top of his shoulder. I just had to tell him. If I didn't I was going to go crazy, I swear I was going to shout it out to the sky's!

While I was thinking lily said something, "why is everybody so quiet?"

"Look am leaving" Oliver told us. Gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug, and the stood up.

"Bye miles, Lillian." He said as left.

I was to caught up on the fact he gave me kiss to notice the Oliver said Lillian.

"Oliver gave me a kiss" I screamed after he left.

"Wow miley. Who cares?" lily informed me. "I'm leaving to. By miles." She just left.

On the way to Lily's house. Lils POV

Oliver had given Miley a kiss! Not a real kiss but still a kiss. Why did I care so much? Lost in my thoughts I heard some one say something.

"Oliver what do you want to drink?" Jackson asked. I forgot it was his shift right now.

I noticed that oliver hadn't left yet, he was at ricos.

"Anything Jackson" he said.

I sat next to him. I wasn't on planning on saying hi until he said hi. But he didn't and he was my best friend so I decided to say hi. But before I could Jackson said hi to me.

"Hey babe." Jackson said and then kissed me.

"Hi Jackson"

"Hi oliver." I tried to see if would talk to me. He didn't.

"Thanks Jackson." He said. Paid him and left.

"Wait!"

I ran after him.

"what?" he was cranky.

"Oliver. Don't be mad at me." I told him I was going to start crying.

"Lily you told me to tell you I was happy for you! Im not going to lie to you!"

"Oliver im sorry! Please don't leave!" I started to cry.

The he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "don't cry lils. I walk you home."

That walk he didn't say a word.

He left me at the door and left.

"Bye oliver!" I screamed. He just waved.

I ran to my room. I got my cell phone and text oliver.

**Lily:** Im sorry oliver.

**Oliver: **its okay.

**Lily: **sorry for crying! Im such a baby!

**Oliver: **noyour not.

**Lily: **god oliver why are you so nice?

**Oliver: **whats the point of being mean?

**Lily: **Oliver…is you going to go out with miles?

**Oliver: **NO! Lily I like you and im not going to go out with miley if I don't like her!

**Lily: **right:). I'm going to call you okay? After I talk to miley!

**Oliver: **okay.

I dialed mileys number.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi miles! Im sorry I left! I'm sorry I got mad for no reason! Are you still at the beach?" I told her.

"Its okay. No, Im at my house. Lils Natalie Horler invited us to her concert!" she told me

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Cascada!" she told me screaming!

"Wow! Can I go?" I asked!

"No!"

"Oh" I said sadly.

"But Lola can!" she said laughing.

"Can Oliver go?" I asked.

"Sure I'll call him."

"NO! I mean I was going to call him anyways." I told her

"k. bye."

"Bye"

We hung up.

I called oliver.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey oliver. Me and miley are going to a Cascada concert! Wanna come with?" I was so excited.

"K!" he said.

"U could be Oken Brown." Then I started laughing.

"K! bye lils. She ya tomarrow!"

"bye. oliver" I said.

We both hung up.

**Thank you bunchies for all the reviews! And keep reading! Ill update today at night really late or early tomorrow!**


	4. Big Concert! New feelings?

In the limo. Olivers POV

"Lets go pick up lily now" I said. I couldn't wait to see lily!

"Driver lolas house." Miley told him! Darn I forgot its lola!

"Hannah, my name is Oken Brown." I told her.

"Cool name Oken!" she started laughing.

We arrived at lils house. She got in and set next to me. God she looked beautiful.

"Hi Hannah, oken!" she said.

The ride was a quiet one then we finally arrived at cascadas concert.

* * *

Backstage.

"Hey Nat." Hannah said.

"Hey hon. how are u?" she asked?

"Good! Thanks for the invite! These are my friends Lola and Oken." She told Cascada.

"Hi guys! Hope you guys enjoy the concert. Hey are you guys going to stay backstage?" she asked us.

"No. Actually we have seats front row. We better get going right Hannah? Good luck." Lola answered.

* * *

Show

The first song was "**Truly Madly Deeply"**

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning.  
Yeah.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers,  
In lonely hours,  
The tears devour you.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh can't u see it baby?  
You don't have to close ur eyes,  
'Cause it's standing right before you,  
All that u need will surely come.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everythin that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

During This song I looked at Lily. I put my hand on top of hers. She took hers away. She looked down. And then looked at me smiled. She continued watching the show and she put her hand on mines. I smiled so much.

* * *

We left the concert. They dropped of lola and then me. I went on the computer. And saw that lils was on.

**Smokenoken8:** Hey lily.

**Skaterchick85:** hi oliver.

_**HMmiley856 has joined the conversation.**_

**HMmiley856:**Hi guys!

**Skaterchick85**: hi miles!

**Smokenoken8**: hey

**Skaterchick85**: guys I have to tell u somethin!

**HMmiley856**: yea?

**Skaterchick85**: I think im gonna break up wit Jackson.

**HMmiley856**: huh? Why?

**Smokenonken8**: yea why?

**Skaterchick85**: idk! I just don't have feelings for him. Someone taught me what love really was.

**HMmiley856**: who?

**Smokenoken8**: yea who.

**Skaterchick85**: I can't say. :).

**HMmiley856**: lol. Realy lils tell us!

**Skaterchick85**: nope!

Then she just logged off. And so did miley.

Then my phone rang

"hello?" I said.

"hey oliver" she said. It was lils.

"Um oliver can you meet me at the beach around 11?" she asked me.

"sure. Is miles coming." I asked.

"no. I need to talk to you."

"okay. Well bye" I said.

"bye."

* * *

Lily's house.

I had asked oliver to meet me at the beach, I was determined to tell him I liked him.

I called miley.

"Hello lily" she answered.

"Miley I need to talk to you! Tomorrow your house at 10?" I asked.

"K"

"bye miles"

"later lils"

**Wowwie! lol. I'll post another one later. Or maybe tomorrow not sure. Anyways. Much lub to all da nice ppl that reviewed! Thankxz bunchies!**

**Toddles**


	5. Crying

I woke up around 9:00 a.m. I ran down stairs and ate breakfast. I went back up. And got dressed. I wanted to look really pretty for oliver. Hehe. I liked him so much. I put on my denim skirt and a pair of cow girl boots. A brown shirt that said 'Completely in Love'. My hair was loose I was wearing a pair of really big brown sunglass. I never wore these clothes. Hannah gave them to me. And a pair of small gold hoops. I looked nice. I put on my Ipod lisiting to 'every time we touch. 'By cascada'. I walked to miles house.

When I got there, Miles was on the couch. I knocked.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"Hi miles"

"Hey lil"

"Look I know you are going to hate me! But I'm going to break up with you brother cause I like oliver." I said and looked down.

"Lils its okay. I know! Oliver only didthose things to try to make you jealous! I used to like him but no more." She told me kind of laughing.

"Oh…. So where is Jackson?"

"In his room."

I ran upstairs. I knocked on his door.

"what!"

"Its lily!"

"Oh come in" he said. I walked in and sat next to him.

"hi.Jackson. I really like you. But. I don't want to be your girlfriend. I just want to be friends." I told him.

"Oh… okay... Lily can you please leave?"

"K. Jackson im really sorry!"

I left and went downstairs.

"He hates me"

"No! he just is having a hard time" miley assured me.

"Well. I have to go."

"Bye"

I ran the best I could in these boots. When I got there oliver was sitting on the sand.

"Hi lily" he said.

"Hi oliver"

"Okay. Before you say anything, why are you going to dump Jackson? Who Is that guy?" he asked confused. Aww he looked so cute!

I started laughing, "Oliver I already dumped Jackson. I did that because I noticed I didn't like him. And the guy is…"

I sat down and put my head on his shoulder.

"Lily is it me?" he asked.

"Maybe." I was teasing him!

"Lily!"

I started to laugh. Then I hugged him, we fell back on the sand. Then the best thing happens he kissed me! We stayed there for about a minute and the he pulled away. His face was an inch from mines.

"What does this mean now?"

"Lily. I love you." He told me. I smiled.

"Me to. But oliver promise me that well we will always be friends first."

"Of course."

Then I lay on the sand. But my phone started to ring. I got a text.

**Jackson**: why?

"Who was it?" oliver asked me. I got tears in my eyes. I have no idea why.

"No one." I just left. I went to RICOS. Sat down and started not technically crying but tears were in my eyes. I put on my ipod. Listing to 'Another you' by Cascada. Then I heard a voice.

"Lily?" he asked. I looked up. I thought it was oliver. But. Nope.

"Jackson?"

"Its my shift." He informed me. Darn I forgot. He looked worst than me. His hair was messed up and eyes red. He was drinking lemonade de did when he was nervous, mad, or sad.

"Oh" I couldn't say anything. I felt if I was going to fall apart. How come I felt like this? Me and Jackson were over?

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Did I really look that bad.

"No" I told him.

Then I got a surprise hug from him. Even if we were over I need that hug so I just cried and hugged him back. Turned my head to the side to rest it on his shoulder. I saw oliver. He was shaking his head like saying "NO." I didn't know if he was mad or sad. He just left.

**Thnx bunchies for all the review. Ppl and dis happened to me once. I went out with a guy I really liked and I dumped him for my best friend. But then I… **

**Toddles**


	6. Forgive and Forget

Oliver just ran. I pushed away from Jackson.

"Oliver!"

He kept on going. I started to run after him. First I went to his house.

I knocked. I hope he was here. His dad opened the door.

"Hi Mr.Oken." I said.

"Hi lily."

"Is oliver here?" I asked.

"No. I thought he was with you." He told me.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye lily" he said. I started to run to miles house.

Mileys house.

I got there and knocked.

"Come in" yelled Robbie.

"Hi Mr. Stewart. Is Oliver here?" I asked

"No."

"Miley?" I asked.

"In her room" he replied

"Thanks" I said. And ran up stairs.

I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Miley said.

"Lily"

"Come in"

I walked in she was on her bed with her cell.

"Hi miles" I said.

"Hey lil." She answered.

"Miles I did something really bad!" I told her.

"What!" she looked at me.

"I… I… broke up with Jackson. And I was at the beach with oliver, and we kissed, but with that kiss I realized I just liked him as a friend. And then I got a text from Jackson saying 'why' and then I got all teary eyed. And I just left. But I went to ricos. And I swear I didn't know it was Jackson shift. He asked me if I was okay. And then he hugged me. Oliver saw us. And left running."

"Oh. Well he send me a text saying you hurt him. He is at the park."

"Thanks miles. Im leaving. Bye."

I ran off to the park.

When I got there I couldn't find him. I sat on a bench. I put on my Ipod and sunglasses so nobody knew I was crying. Then I saw a shadow. It was Oliver. He had just got here. He sat a few benches away. I wiped away my tears and stood up. I walked over where he was and sat next to him.

"Oliver." I said. He said nothing.

"Oliver. Please don't ignore me." I said crying. He looked at me then back down.

"Lily. I thought you liked me." He said quiet.

"Oliver. I do. It was just a hug." I said. I lied.

"No lily! Im you best friend! I know you. You didn't feel appreciated by Jackson. So there was me." He said. Read me like a book. It was sotrue.

"Oliver. Im… Im…. Not going to lie to you. Everything you said was true. Oliver im sorry I played with your emotions." I started to cry. I hated my self for doing that to oliver.

"I. I love you lily. But I cant do nothing about the way you feel. I think we should just forgive and forget." He said and looked at me.

"Oliver! God your so nice! If I where you I would hate me!" I screamed.

"Lily." He started to laugh. And then he hugged me.

He whispered in my ear, "I could never hate you. Remember that."

I felt horrible. He walked me home.

"Bye oliver. And thnx for always being there." I hugged him.

"Bye" he said and left.

I ran up stairs. Got my phone and called miley.

Miley house.

The phone started ringing. I picked up and put in speaker.

"Hey lil," I said. Jackson who was next to me looked at the phone.

"Hey miles! Gosh miley im so happy. Me and oliver talked. Everything is okay between us!" she informed me. I saw Jackson roll his eyes and picked its food.

"Great so are you guys going out?" I asked. Jackson looked at me. In his eyes I saw sadness and anger.

"Nope! Miley oliver told me he loved me but knew I didn't feel the same. So true. But miley I hate my self for hurting Jackson.the worst part is that I love Jackson." She told me. Jackson face lit up.

"really? Why did you dump him?" I asked. I knew these were all things Jackson wanted to know.

"Gosh miley! I mean your brother He you know when you go out with a guy you like you expect him to treat you like a princess. Well he didn't. and oliver always gave me attention! I don't know that sounds so lame. Anyways I guess im boyfriendless and well I wish he would you know ask me out. But that's not going to happen. Anyway miles I have to go bye!"

"Bye"

Then we both hung up.

"You know what you have to do right?" I asked.

He smiled, "yep!"

**What will Jackson do? Oh and thnx bunchies for all the reviews! You guys are so nice. Oh if you wanna see the clothes lily was wearing look in my profile! If you want more chapters I need at least 5 reviews! I have been updating two or there time daily! I want reviews! lol.**

**Toddles.**


	7. Text and kissing

Jackson's POV.

I knew what to do. I left the kitchen, and went up to my room. It was getting dark. It was about 8:00 p.m. I got out my cell phone. And text lily.

Jackson: Hi lily.

Lily: umm hi. What are you doing?

Jackson: wondering.

Lily: bout what?

Jackson: u and me. U and oliver.

Lily? me nd oliver?

Jackson: duh. Lil. weren't you like going out with him?

Lily: kind of. For like five secs. Lol.

Jackson: wow.

Lily: so?

Jackson: so… I was thinking if you wanted you know to redo everything.

Lily: are you asking me out? Again?

Jackson: kind of

Lily: Jackson are you for real?

Jackson: yea

Lily: by text!

Jackson: yea.

She didn't reply. I kept on sending her text, but nothing.

I heard a phone ring. I was the house phone. Miley picked up.

* * *

Miley's POV

"Hey lils!"

"MILEY! YOU'RE BROTHER JUST ASKED ME OUT!" she screamed.

"Cool!"

"NO! NOT BYE TEXT!" She yelled at me.

"What? Text? No way. What a dunzo!" I said!

"anyways bye miles see ya tomorrow!"

"bye"

We hung up.

"JACKSON!" I yelled.

He came running down stairs.

"What?"

"You dunzo! How could you ask her out by text? How immature!" I said.

"I know." He said calmly.

"huh?" I was confused.

"I am going to ask her out. That was part of my plan." He said.

"huh?" blonde moment!

"Miley! God! Its obvious you're her friend so basically she knows that your going to tell me! Now she thinks im not going to ask her out. So when I do it will be a surprise."

"Gotcha!" I understood!

"Bye"

"Where ya going Jackson?"

"Out" he said.

He left.

* * *

Lily house

I cant believe he asked me out bye text.

I got another text. I decided to tell him to leave me alone.

Jackson: Look out side.

I went to my window. I saw Jackson.

I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I had to whisper. My grandma was asleep. And I didn't want my sisters to know.

Just then he kissed me.

"Love you."

"me too."

And the we…

**Thnx buncies 4 all da reviews! much luv to all ya! And even flames, hey you took the time to review! (: any ways I wonder what they did!**

**Toddles!**


	8. Sorry bad news

**Hi and thnx so much for all the comments. But I thinking of discontinuing it. Not sure. But anyways my mom had surgery nd I couldn't update. But still im not sure. If I keep ghoing ill post a new ch tomorrow at night or tues.**


End file.
